


of accidental confessions (you are the best gift)

by peachymoon



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, a few others are mentioned - Freeform, cursing, failed attempt at humour, i dont know what is this, its just me overusing the words fuck and fucking, lapslock, only deephwi appears besides nielwoon, this didnt start with the intention of porn, when am i going to use proper capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoon/pseuds/peachymoon
Summary: but alas, his plan is broken into pieces when daniel marches into the kitchen with his trademark grin, and oh shit, all sungwoon can think about is just how really fucking in love he is with him.“you- what?”





	of accidental confessions (you are the best gift)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, long time no see~
> 
> although i'm a bit late, this is what i wrote in celebration of our amazing daniel's birthday. happy birthday baby, love you always
> 
> this is a trainwreck honestly i didn't really preplan this at all?
> 
> wrote most of it during my classes lol
> 
> but nevertheless i hope you will enjoy it
> 
> p.s.: shout out to daria for keeping up with me randomly screaming at her about this, ily bby  
> p.s.2: shout out to 핫소스™ gc too because i love them okay  
> p.s.3: shout out to cat aka zhujungjungting as well because she inspired me to make this porn

ever since he came to the realisation of his very terribly large crush, sungwoon has been rather awkward around daniel, and it doesn’t help that apparently the younger is just really damn good at adapting to whatever mood people around him have, and their conversations - where they could have a competition of who can make who more flustered or embarrassed with absolutely anything - are borderline painful for sungwoon in the past few weeks.

or months. that’s more like it.

so needless to say that sungwoon is rather anxious to be at the party thrown for the younger’s birthday - he didn’t even _choose_ to be there, it just happened to be located at his apartment with jisung -, and there’s only one thing that helps sungwoon and his anxiety at social events where he can’t exactly hide from socialising with people - a very intense amount of booze.

and while you see, sungwoon can hold his liquor pretty well - it’s something he really prides himself in, if you asked him - under stress and with the intention to consume as much liquid courage as he can until daniel arrives, he gets really fucking wasted in a really short amount of time.

not enough to not know about himself though.

(but just enough to completely lose his brain-to-mouth filter.) 

what’s even worse is that he isn’t there when daniel arrives, being busy with having a violent high note battle with jaehwan and someone he doesn’t know, nor cares about for that matter, because he is _obviously_ winning that shit, and he cares about no losers.

so when he waltzes into the living room of his apartment shared with jisung with a disgustingly triumphant smile on his face, and spots none other than kang daniel in his full - and frustratingly perfect - glory, he trips over his own feet and lands on his ass. 

who can blame him though, when daniel is coincidentally wearing a plaid shirt with tight black jeans, and for some reason sungwoon had always been very, very, _very_ weak for him wearing that outfit. (and let’s pretend that’s not how daniel dresses 85% of the time. at least for sungwoon’s sanity, if nothing else.)

and if not for taehyun laughing loudly at it, he could actually play it off, given not many people are paying attention to him as they are practically standing in line around daniel to wish him happy birthday... but sungwoon once again has to come to the realisation of him having the worst best friend ever, because _of course_ after hearing taehyun laugh, half of the room - daniel included - lifted their eyes to sungwoon still sitting on the floor.

and sungwoon loves attention a lot, really, a _lot_ , but right in that moment, he just wanted to die on the spot. not even from losing the remains of his dignity, oh no, he bid goodbye to those long ago, but from the moment his and daniel’s eyes meet, making his heart start hammering rapidly against chest, and he has to look away, the tips of his ears flaming, because damn, once again he forgot how much the younger’s gaze can affect him.

it’s ridiculous.

he slowly stands up then makes his way - read: rushes - to the kitchen to find something more to drink, because no, apparently he isn’t drunk enough yet to deal with anything that involves kang daniel, and that needs to change really quickly.

but alas, his plan is broken into pieces when daniel marches into the kitchen with his trademark grin, and oh shit, all sungwoon can think about is just how really fucking in love he is with him.

“you- what?”

if the question itself wasn’t a telltale of sungwoon accidentally saying his thoughts out loud - told you, his brain-to-mouth filter got lost somewhere between two cups of whatever he drank - then the look on daniel’s face made it very glaringly obvious.

and sungwoon would laugh at his expression, since daniel does look rather comical while looking at sungwoon with his mouth hanging open and his face slowly turning into flaming red, but he is way too mortified to actually do that. 

“i… fuck,” sungwoon wishes the ground would be merciful enough to just swallow him as fast as possible, he truly does. but since in reality that’s hardly possible, he just shifts his gaze to the tray full of different vodka shots. he wonders how many of those would end up knocking him out, so maybe he could pretend what slipped out of his mouth was just a drunk mistake he doesn’t remember once he wakes up. (not that it would really solve the situation, considering daniel _would_ remember and _would_ confront him about it, but hey, he is just trying to make himself feel better, okay?)

with a sudden push, sungwoon feels his back collide with the fridge. “what the f-,” the word dies on his lips as he looks up and is faced with daniel being really damn close. he is close enough that sungwoon can feel his breath ghosting on his lips, and the scent of his cologne is suddenly so overwhelming for the older, it makes him dizzy.

daniel is staring at him, hands firmly planted against the fridge, caging sungwoon in between his arms, so he can’t run away.

‘well, _shit_ ,’ sungwoon thinks. daniel knows him too well.

“hyung, did you mean that?” he asks, and sungwoon bites his lips, looking anywhere but at the younger. which is a hard task, considering daniel is still breathing into his face, but sungwoon manages.

daniel sighs and reaches for a shot of vodka - fuck his long ass limbs, not having to actually move - and drowns it before slamming his hand back next to sungwoon’s head. the older can’t help but flinch a little from that.

“hyung,” daniel tries again, this time sounding a bit more impatient. “tell me you meant it so i can finally kiss you, i’ve been waiting for so-”

he doesn’t get to finish whatever he wanted to say, sungwoon cuts his sentence with grabbing his shirt and yanking him down into a kiss. daniel is quick to slide his fingers into the older’s hair, and push his knee in between sungwoon’s legs, leaning even closer and kissing back.

it’s messy, and not even the slightest bit chaste, but neither of them would trade it for anything.

“i meant it.” sungwoon murmurs when they break away from each other to get some air, and the brilliant grin daniel rewards him with is the most beautiful thing ha sungwoon ever witnessed in all 23 years of his life. (probably the fact the younger’s lips being slightly swollen and sungwoon knowing it was caused by _him_ , and him only, helps a lot in that, though.)

daniel moves his hands so he can intertwine his finger with sungwoon’s. “you know… i’ve had the largest crush on you since even before we actually met. remember that performance you had with jisung hyung, minhyun hyung, jaehwan and hyunbin at that school festival once? your voice took my breath away. and you looked cute in pink.” daniel giggles, and jesus, sungwoon is _so whipped_. “and i probably drank too much if i actually admit this out loud, but i never even dared to dream about someone like you liking me back.”

“you are an idiot.” sungwoon snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. “i mean i know i’m pretty fucking amazing, but niel-ah, there’s a reason why _you_ are the most popular guy i know, and rightfully so. please, stop with this bullshit of you not being enough or whatever with this kicked puppy expression, and just kiss me again. i can see your gaze dropping to my lips every two seconds.”

he doesn’t have to ask twice, daniel immediately crashes their lips together, and sungwoon is more than ready to kiss back.

it’s a lot more heated than it would be without them having as many drinks as they did, and it would be the time for the ‘what now?’ and ‘what are we?’ kind of conversations, but sungwoon also strongly believes that without the wholesome influence of alcohol, they wouldn’t have gotten to the confession part being done anyway. (which is rather obvious, i may add, given it all started with a drunk sungwoon accidentally blurting his undying love for the younger out loud.)

at some point daniel lifted sungwoon up to sit on the top of one of the counters. sungwoon instantly wraps his legs around daniel’s waist while the younger is busy with pushing his hand under his shirt, caressing the soft skin there.

and it’s nice, wonderful even, but in the meanwhile they forgot they were actually in the middle of a party and having around twenty of their friends in the apartment, and how it’s only a matter of time until someone walks in on them.

they are very much reminded of the circumstances though in the form of a strangely high-pitched scream. they whip their heads in the direction of the voice, only to be faced with a very bewildered daehwi (and jinyoung) staring at them.

“my poor innocent eyes!” daehwi is a tad more dramatic than it would be considered as normal when talking about lee daehwi.

judging by the way jinyoung just lets out a desperate sigh and wraps his arm around his waist to lead him away, it’s probably due to someone - woojin and jihoon most likely, because really, _who else_? - sneaking him something a minor wasn’t supposed to drink, despite of jisung’s constant attention.

“sorry about him.” jinyoung smiles at them with a nod, then drags his boyfriend away.

“kids these days,” sungwoon shakes his head with an exaggerated frown on his face and daniel chuckles, pressing their foreheads together. it makes sungwoon smile. “we should probably take this somewhere else, before the news get to jisung and he kills us for tainting his kitchen or whatever,” he leans in and pecks daniel’s lips.

he gently pushes daniel away as he gets off the counter then grabs the younger’s hand and pulls him after himself, straight to his room he declared as a forbidden area for everyone at the party.

once they get there, sungwoon closes the door behind themselves then turns to daniel with a small smile playing on his lips.

daniel is looking right back at him, the dimly lit room casting a shadow on his face, and he is so beautiful, so _ethereal_ , sungwoon needs a few seconds to get himself together, but when he does, he just goes up to the taller and wraps his arms around his neck, burying his face into his chest.

he feels daniel run his fingers through his hair and he looks up.

“hyung,” daniel’s voice sounds deeper than usual when their eyes meet, and it makes sungwoon shiver. the younger cups his cheeks and leans into to capture his lips in a kiss, one that is a lot sweeter than the previous ones they shared in the kitchen, but once sungwoon kisses back, it quickly turns into heated and just the tiniest bit desperate.

at some point they make it to the bed and fall on it, sungwoon on top of daniel.

“hey,” sungwoon breaks the kiss for a moment to grin at the younger, who just lets out a giggle. it makes sungwoon’s heart well up with pure adoration for the younger. “i really like you, niel-ah.”

daniel freezes for a moment, staring at sungwoon in a similar manner he did first in the kitchen, but then his lips widen into a very bright smile.

sungwoon wants to stare at it forever. 

daniel flips them over so he could push sungwoon intro the mattress, and straddle him. he smirks at the older before pressing their lips together. he doesn’t leave any room for keeping it sweet, not with the way his hand finds its way under sungwoon’s shirt, whose breath hitches when he feels daniel’s fingers brushing against his nipple, and they younger chuckles into the kiss before he breaks away so he could try to get the piece of clothing off the older man.

it took a while with daniel being somewhat clumsy, but he manages, and the way he stares at sungwoon’s exposed upper body after successfully throwing his shirt away makes the shorter male squirm a little.

sungwoon reaches up to unbutton the shirt the younger was wearing with unsteady fingers. when he pushes it off him and daniel’s very toned torso is revealed, sungwoon audibly gasps which elicits a small laugh from the younger.

“i’m guessing you like what you see,” daniel seems very proud of said fact, and while normally sungwoon would be the first to try and deflate someone’s ego, this wasn’t the time for that. “i’m glad. every time while i was working out i was thinking about how i want to impress you if you ever were to witness me shirtless. hardly dared for that to happen in a situation like this.”

“you talk too much, daniel. and while i don’t mind it usually, now i kind of really want to continue making out with you, so...” sungwoon presses his finger to the younger’s lips, who just chuckles.

“your wish is my command,” he murmurs before he kisses sungwoon for the billionth time that night, but it doesn’t last long because he decides to take things further and moves his lips to the older’s neck, then to his collarbones and then all the way down to his nipples.

a shaky whimper leaves sungwoon’s mouth, and he feels daniel smiling against his skin.

but he doesn’t do much after that and the kisses he is pressing against sungwoon’s skin are slowly becoming more hesitant with each passing second. and sungwoon is impatient, even more so now than he naturally is. “niel-ah, you can do whatever you want,” he whispers, but when daniel doesn’t react immediately, he just moves them so he can be on top of daniel, looking down at him.

the younger is blinking up at him, face flushed and lips widened into a sheepish smile.

sungwoon strokes his face. “what do you want, baby?” he doesn’t even notice the pet name slipping out, and if daniel does, then he doesn’t show any sign of it. “it’s your birthday, you can get anything tonight.”   

he is running his fingers up and down on daniel’s chest, waiting for a reaction, a reply, whatever from the younger.

“you,” daniel speaks up, and sungwoon looks at him, tilting his head. “i just want you being all mine. no gift could be better than that.”

sungwoon hums, his hands dangerously nearing the hem of daniel’s pants. “i had been yours for a while now.” he leans in to kiss daniel, unbuckling the belt before unbuttoning the jeans the younger is wearing. “and i’ll continue being yours, if you want that.”

“please,” daniel pleads, and sungwoon can’t really decide if it’s a response to what he said, or to his hand sliding under his pants and making its way to grope the younger’s thigh. or maybe it’s both. sungwoon will probably never going to find out.

he takes off daniel’s pants, and is ready to get rid of his boxers as well when daniel stops him. “wait,” he reaches up to start yanking off sungwoon’s trousers. and when he manages, he sits up and pulls sungwoon on his lap, making their crotches rub against each other.

both him and sungwoon let out a surprised gasp, but after a few moments of tension-filled silence, they crash their lips together.

not having any self-control, sungwoon just moves his hips so they rub against each other again, and he moans into the kiss. daniel lets out a whimper which encourages sungwoon to continue what he is doing, and soon enough they pant into each other's mouths.

“ _shit,_ ” daniel groans when sungwoon’s hand moves under his boxers and grabs his cock, his thumb circling around the tip, smearing the pre-cum leaking out of it. “hyung...”

sungwoon just hums, attacking his neck with his mouth, biting into the skin enough to leave a mark there. he tugs off the last piece of clothing covering daniel then sits up to admire the reality of what he secretly fantasized about a billion times.

“god, you are perfect.” the compliment falls easily from his lips and once again he wraps his hand around daniel’s cock and pumps it a few times before he moves down to lay in between his legs.

he blinks up at daniel from there, enjoying the way the younger is staring at him, already looking wonderfully wrecked, even though they haven’t done too much just yet. he licks his lips, and without breaking the eye contact for even a split second, he leans in and presses his mouth to his shaft, placing feathery light kisses all over it. 

daniel suddenly lets out a yelp and covers his face with his hands, his ears visibly red even in the dim lightning of the room. sungwoon sits up, looking at daniel with his eyebrows raised in concern. “are you okay?” his hands slide on the younger’s thigh, and he squeezes it in what he hopes to be a comforting manner. “look at me,” he tells the daniel after the taller meekly nods.

daniel peeks at him through his fingers. “i just… i just never got this far with anyone.” his voice is slightly higher than usual. “i mean i did fool around and stuff, but... never anything more than a… handjob,” his voice suddenly drops here to a mere whisper, but still loud enough for sungwoon to hear it. “i was too caught up with crushing on you in the past years.”

sungwoon’s breath hitches, and he freezes for a second, staring at daniel with surprise evident on his face, his heart rapidly hammering against his ribcage.

now _that_ was something he wasn’t really expecting.

not when the boy looks like someone straight out from a magazine, not when daniel is someone so widely adored by most of their university and probably gets asked out at least twice on a daily basis.

but it surely would be a lie if he said it didn’t double his excitement and the need to give the younger a night he would never forget.

“hey,” he reaches up to pull daniel’s hands away from his face then cups his cheeks, essentially forcing the younger to look at him. “we can stop anytime you want,” he looks at the younger fondly, an encouraging small smile adorning his lips. “but i want to make you feel good tonight, if you’ll let me. if you’ll trust me with it.”

daniel is chewing on his lower lip, watching sungwoon before he slowly nods. “i’ve always wanted a lot of my firsts to be with you, hyung.” it absolutely wrecks sungwoon how sincere he looks and sounds, a part of him still not entirely processing how daniel has been in love with him all along and he had no clue. “you’ve had my heart for a long time now, but _please_ ,” he closes his eyes. “make my body yours tonight, too.”

_fuck._

sungwoon sucks in a deep breath. “tell me if it gets too much,” he kisses daniel while wrapping his hand around his penis. he pumps it a few times, relishing in the way daniel keeps sighing into his mouth. those sighs are quick to turn into moans once sungwoon has replaced his fingers with his mouth.

and his mouth works wonders, daniel is soon reduced to a mess, his back arching beautifully each time sungwoon hollows his cheeks. and when he takes him all the way in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat then swallows around him, the groan that breaks out of the younger is one that sends shivers down on sungwoon’s spine.

“s-sungwoon,” daniel runs his fingers through the older’s hair, voice hoarse. when sungwoon hums around his erection, showing that he is paying attention to him, he squeezes his eyes shut and the fingers still tangled in the other’s hair tighten into a firm grasp on it, slightly pulling on the strands, and sungwoon can’t hold back a silent moan. “shit, hyung, i-”

the older pulls away, and daniel can’t help but let out a whine of dissatisfaction, because he was just so _close_. sungwoon chuckles at the noise and presses a few kisses on daniel’s inner thighs. “the best part is just about to come, baby.”

he moves to his bedside drawer, opens it and gets out a tiny bottle of lube and condoms which he then mindlessly throws next to daniel. “best part?” daniel’s voice is rough when he asks, following whatever sungwoon is doing with his eyes. 

“best part, but at first let me just...” he opens up the bottle and coates his fingers up in lube before reaching behind himself and pressing his fingers against entrance. his looks into daniel’s eyes with a smirk playing on his lips before he presses his middle finger inside himself.

he closes his eyes when he feels his knuckles hitting his butt cheeks, and he starts moving it slowly, way too slowly considering the feeling is nothing new for him, but the broken ‘ _holy shit_ ’ he hears daniel muttering makes him want to extend the whole preparation process longer just to make a show out of it for the younger.

daniel is watching him intently, the way his finger is moving in and out of his body, and when he adds a second finger he decides to make the younger a bit more worked up. “you know,” his voice is shaky as he fucks himself open with his fingers. “i’ve done this a lot while thinking about it being you.” his gaze drops to daniel’s length, the way it’s leaking pre-cum and he mewls. “i can’t wait to have you inside me.”

he soon has three fingers thrusting into himself, and when with a well-angled movement his fingers press against his own prostate, sungwoon can’t hold back the loud moan ripping out of his throat, and he quickens his movement, desperately trying to hit that spot again and again and again.

daniel presses his lips together, his fist clenching and unclenching. he is aching to do something, anything, he wants to be the reason for sungwoon gasping out loudly. but he is not sure what to do and how to do it. “i’ll teach you next time,” is what sungwoon breathes out once he notices daniel’s inner turmoil.

it’s hard, but eventually sungwoon can stop himself, and pulls his fingers out of himself, face contorting into evident displeasure as his entrance clenches around nothing, and fuck, he really needs daniel to fill him up.

he climbs over to daniel, hands reaching for a condom, and he looks at the younger while ripping the package open. “are you absolutely sure you want this? i don’t want you to give me something you would regret later.” he is serious, but god, he sure as fuck hopes daniel won’t change his mind.

daniel lets out a frustrated sigh. “god, hyung, yes, i want this, always did, and will always be happy about you taking my virginity, just, _please_ ,” his voice is dripping from desperation, because he is painfully turned on, and he needs a release, any kind of it and he needs it soon.

“alright then, big boy,” sungwoon chuckles and he rolls the condom on daniel’s cock before he gets the lube and coates it generously with the substance. “i’m going to ride you tonight,” his voice drops by an octave as he positions himself on top of daniel and lines up his erection to his entrance. “there’s no turning back from here.

“i know, ju-” he doesn’t get to finish whatever he wanted to say, because sungwoon sinks down on him, and with one swift motion he is all the way down. “god, you feel great,” daniel groans and slides his hands up on sungwoon’s thighs to his hips.

“so do you, babe,” sungwoon starts to move up, almost entirely sliding off daniel before he slams himself back down, eliciting a choked sob out of daniel. “you feel amazing, filling me up perfectly,” he leans down, kissing daniel, who is eager to kiss back, even if a little sloppy.

they are still kissing when sungwoon starts moving his hips up and down in a somewhat steady but rather slow rhythm, and it’s perfect, but nowhere close to _enough_ , so he slowly sits up and quickens the pace.

at some point daniel starts thrusting up the same time sungwoon pushes his hips down, and they meet in the middle. it makes daniel be buried deeper inside of sungwoon, and it feels so _good_ , sungwoon throws his head back, moaning with the least amount of shame in the world, perfectly matching the low groans that fall out of daniel’s lips.

the grip daniel has on his hips gets tighter with each thrust, and while it surely going to bruise later, sungwoon doesn’t mind it the slightest bit, not when daniel finally hitting his prostate makes him scream out a ‘god, daniel, yes, _there_ ’ and he nearly collapses on the younger.

then daniel suddenly stops once, and sungwoon lets out a very obviously unhappy noise. “i just want to try something,” daniel mumbles as he gently lifts sungwoon up, pulls himself out of him and lays the older on his back. he is quick to bury himself back inside the other, who lets out a moan. “i won’t last long but at least i get to kiss you like this.”

so he does as he starts moving inside sungwoon with a fast pace, and it’s a bit messy at first, but he is quick to get the hang of it, and soon he is repeatedly pounding into his prostate, making sungwoon not being able to do anything besides gasping daniel’s name out with each thrust that hits him in the right place.   

with that, it doesn’t take long for sungwoon to come, and he does it with a wrecked sob, and daniel is quick to follow him the moment sungwoon’s already tight heat clenches around him.

he collapses on the older, their chests heaving in sync and they stay like that for a few moments before daniel collects himself enough to pull his cock out of sungwoon and roll next to him. “holy shit,” he whispers and sungwoon just chuckles before he moves to rest his head on the younger’s chest.

it doesn’t take him long to drift off, and after getting rid of the condom, daniel joins him too in dreamland.

they will care about how messy they are later.

 

**

 

it’s a few hours later that daniel wakes up to a pair of lips pressing kisses all over his face, and he scrunches his nose before he opens his eyes.

“wake up, lazyass, we need to shower, because we are really fucking gross,” sungwoon looks disgusted as he looks at their bodies and he grabs a shirt that’s thrown next to his bed to wipe is stomach off. “jisung texted me that when he noticed us disappearing into my room, he quickly announced the party relocating to somewhere else. youngmin’s place, probably.”

“roommate goals, seongwu would never,” daniel snorts.

it’s silent for a few moments before sungwoon speaks up.

“hey, daniel?”

“huh?”

“happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this? at least a bit?  
> because honestly i actually enjoyed writing it
> 
> if you want, come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/timo0125) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/moonkyus)
> 
> xoxoxo


End file.
